Beautiful Rainbow
by FireToTheRain06
Summary: Tony suffers a severe injury and Ziva has to tell their young daughter, that he is never coming back. Character Death! One-shot! I love how people don't give this a chance.


**Beautiful Rainbow**

**Summary: Tony suffers a severe injury and Ziva has to tell their young daughter that he is never coming back. CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Rating: T/M-Because of death.**

**A/N: I've been in kind of a depressed mood and well in return you get this. I apologize. I also got a crappy review earlier. And, my boss is leaving where I work so it hasn't exactly been the greatest of weeks.**

* * *

Ziva sat by Tony's bedside and held his hand. She couldn't stop crying. She felt as though she never would. Her or their six year old little girl was in the care of Abby and Tim. Abby didn't know yet that Tony had a fatal wound. He had to be pulled from life support but she was ready to say goodbye to her husband and the father of their child.

"Why? Why couldn't you just let me take it? You had to be the hero this time didn't you, hmm?"

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." He was flat lining.

There was no point in trying to revive him. His wound was fatal.

"NO! Not now! I wasn't ready. And, either were you. You were suppose to see your little girl grow up and ask her boyfriends millions of questions while I threaten them with my knives. Iris needs her daddy."

He had named her that. It meant 'beautiful rainbow' and she had fallen in love with the name. It was a Greek name to honor the Greek goddess Juno. He middle name Evianna was rather uncommon as well and meant 'gracious breath' in Hebrew.

Nurses and doctors came in and stopped the beeping. They removed the tubing from Tony and let Ziva have her time with him. She looked at one of the nurses.

"Please call Agent Gibbs right away. He needs to bring my daughter and the rest of our family." Ziva barely managed to get out.

Ziva laid next to him. She didn't care that he was dead. He was still her husband and would always be that.

"I love you Tony. I love you so damn much. I wish to hell you could hear me." She said sobbing.

Gibbs walked in with Iris clinging to him. "Iris, sweetie why don't you go by your Ima."

"No, Gibbs. He's...

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, Irish we're going to wait for your Ima outside."

"Aba!" Iris said trying to pull out of his arms.

Ziva got up from the bed. She gave Tony one last kiss. She really didn't want Iris seeing him like that.

"Hi baby girl, come we must talk."

"I want to see papa though."

Ziva tugged at her hand. "Iris, I know but you can't right now. Just come with me okay?"

Iris followed her mother. She looked up at Ziva with her big green eyes. Tony's eyes.

"What's wrong with Aba?"

Ziva put Iris on her lap. "My beautiful rainbow, your daddy got hurt badly. And, he couldn't be fixed. They tried, they tried really hard but he was hurt in a bad spot."

Iris cocked her head.

"He died?" She asked simply.

"Yes, baby he did. I'm sorry, I really am." Ziva looked at her so distraught.

Irish just held on to Ziva. "Will I still be Aba's beautiful rainbow?" She asked tears leaking from her green eyes.

Ziva was crying so hard all she could do was nod yes in response. After awhile, she told Irish that Tony said that he loved her very very much and not to be sad.

"I can't do that Ima. I miss him."

_"_Me too sweetie. I always will."

Ziva finally took Irish home after allowing her to say a final goodbye to Tony. She had Gibbs there just in case Iris started to freak out or something. Gibbs told her to call, no matter the hour if she needed anything. After finally getting Iris to bed she herself went into her bedroom for the first time alone. Turning on the light, she saw his pillow, his shorts, his shirt that she wore. She fell against the door sobbing.

"I can't do this without you Tony. Jesus, if we didn't have a little girl I would have an out but I don't."

__At that moment she wanted to wake up and this would all be a horrible nightmare and Tony would be right beside her and everything would be okay. She pinched herself. She then screamed so loudly that she woke Iris who came running into the room.

"Ima!"

Ziva looked at her. "I'm sorry my beautiful rainbow."

Iris sat down beside her. "Aba came to me." She spoke.

"What?"

"I was dreaming and he came to me. He sees your sadness and he cries. Aba is sad because you are. He said please be happy because he is okay. Aunt Tali is taking care of him now."

Ziva sobbed into her daughter and just held her for the longest time. "He said that?"

"He loves you mama. He said he'll never stop, no matter what."

"Thank you Iris. I love you, so much."

"Love you too mama."

Ziva took her hand and Iris climbed into bed with her. They both fell asleep immediately. Tony was looking down on his wife and little girl. He gently placed a blanket over them and gave them each a kiss.

"Until we meet again my beautiful rainbow and my beautiful and wonderful crazy ninja. I love you both very much."

There had been an early morning rain. And, with that it left something. Iris was awake and looking out the window.

"Ima, wake up!"

"Iris, what is it?"

"Come look!"

She followed Iris outside and there across the sky was the most colorful, most beautiful rainbow they had ever seen.

"Aba gave us a rainbow."

"He sure did."

**A/N: Not exactly how I wanted but, I hope you'll read and possibly review anyways.**


End file.
